


Too Hard To Sleep

by simonsfanfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Chan's dick won't let him fall asleep so Mingyu helps him out.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Too Hard To Sleep

Chan grumbled to himself as he tossed and turned. For whatever reason his dick had decided to be so hard he simply couldn’t fall asleep. At first Chan assumed it would go away but he must have been laying here for hours and if anything he was even harder than he had been before. 

“What are you doing?” Mingyu mumbled from the other bed, Chan’s constant movement having woken him up.

“ I can’t sleep.” Chan whined, “I’ve been hard all fucking night.”

With a sigh Mingyu sat up, turning on the light and rubbing his eyes. Chan stared in confusion and seeing the younger’s face, Mingyu beckoned Chan over. “Come here.”

Chan stood up, blushing when he saw just how obvious his erection was. Mingyu grabbed Chan’s arm and pulled the boy onto the bed, Chan bouncing as he plopped down next to the older boy. 

Mingyu slid his hand into Chan’s sweatpants, curling his fingers around the boy’s aching cock and stroking it. Resting his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, Chan desperately bucked up into Mingyu’s fist as he chased the friction of the older’s palm. Mingyu tightened his grip around Chan’s erection and moved his hand even faster, making the boy whine in need.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Chan muttered, Mingyu giving the cock a squeeze to show his acknowledgement.

Chan whined loudly as he came, pumping his load into his pants and covering Mingyu’s fist with cum. While Chan caught his breath and came down from his high Mingyu pulled his hand out of the boy’s now cum filled sweatpants, licking the mess from his fingers. 

Mingyu was about to turn off the light when Chan grabbed his wrist, placing a hand on the bulge that had formed in Mingyu’s pants. “Let me help you.”

“It’s fine Chan you don’t -”

“I want to.” Chan interrupted him. “It’s only fair.” 

Mingyu nodded his approval and Chan moved down the bed, pulling Mingyu’s clothes off as he kissed his way down the rapper’s body. Mingyu had expected Chan to jerk him off but the younger clearly had something else in mind. 

Chan stared up at Mingyu as he suckled on the tip of the rapper’s huge cock, working his hand over the shaft as he slowly took more into his mouth. Mingyu hissed and tilted his head back, Chan’s mouth feeling amazing on his dick.

Mingyu groaned as Chan took as much as he could into his mouth, feeling the head of Mingyu’s cock hit the back of his throat. Chan bobbed on what he could, working his hand over the rest. Drool spilled out of Chan’s mouth and covered Mingyu’s dick, Chan using it to help slick the way for his hand. Mingyu let out a long moan as Chan started playing with his balls, rolling them in his hand as he continued working his mouth along Mingyu’s shaft. 

Chan went as far as he could on Mingyu’s cock, tears leaking down his cheeks. Mingyu placed a hand on Chan’s head, urging the boy to take more into his mouth. Not wanting to disappoint the older, Chan took a deep breath and managed to fit another inch in his throat. 

Slowly but surely Chan worked his way down Mingyu’s massive cock, letting out a satisfied moan when he felt the older’s pubes tickling his nose. Mingyu threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he felt Chan’s warm mouth wrapped around his entire dick.

After a second Chan slowly pulled off, Mingyu’s slick cock twitching as the cold hotel room air hit the hot skin. Once he’d caught his breath Chan dove forward again, bobbing happily on the fat cock once more.

Chan spent another few minutes blowing Mingyu before the older felt himself getting close. Mingyu grunted out a warning but instead of pulling off Chan gave the dick a hard suck, his way of saying he wanted Mingyu to cum in his mouth.

Mingyu understood what Chan meant and let out a long groan, pushing Chan all the way on his cock and letting out a deep moan before unloading into the boy’s mouth. Chan’s cheeks puffed out as Mingyu’s load flooded his mouth, the boy eagerly gulping down every drop of cum.

Once he was sure Mingyu had finished Chan pulled off the older’s softening dick, wiping his mouth before going up to kiss Mingyu tenderly. Mingyu groaned as he tasted his own cum, pushing his tongue deeper into the boy’s mouth in search of more of his own load.

The two made out for a minute before breaking apart, Mingyu once again reaching to turn off the light. 

“Wait.” Chan said, once again grabbing Mingyu’s wrist. Mingyu looked at Chan with confusion before his eyes fell on the tent in Chan’s sweatpants. Chan gave the bulge a firm squeeze before looking into Mingyu’s eyes. “You know I can’t sleep when I’m this hard.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Mingyu mumbled, flipping Chan onto his back and pinning the boy against the mattress as he stripped the dancer.

Once Mingyu had Chan naked he moved between the boy’s legs, spreading them to expose Chan’s twitching hole. Chan whined as he felt Mingyu’s finger prodding the quivering entrance, the thick digit slowly sinking inside the tight heat.

Chan whimpered as Mingyu started fingering him open, the rapper not waiting long to add another finger. Whines spilled from Chan’s lips as the boy arched his back and clenched around Mingyu’s fingers, loving how they filled him.

After a moment Mingyu curled his finger slightly, driving them hard into Chan’s prostate. A loud moan was ripped from Chan as pleasure shot through him like a bullet, Mingyu smirking as he targeted the bundle of nerves. Chan eagerly thrust down on Mingyu’s fingers, desperate to get them even deeper inside of him.

“Hold still.” Mingyu growled, pinning Chan’s hips down before sliding a third finger into the clenching hole. Chan trembled but did as he was told, hips barely moving as Mingyu pressed all three fingers into Chan’s prostate.

Mingyu fingered for a little longer before deciding the younger was ready. Pulling his fingers from Chan’s clenching hole and spitting onto his palm, Mingyu slicked himself up and pressed the leaking tip of his cock against Chan’s puckered entrance.

Mingyu hissed as the first few inches sank inside Chan, the younger’s hole greedily sucking the monster cock inside. Chan whined and arched his back, wrapping his legs around Mingyu’s waist and pressing his heels into Mingyu’s back to urge the older to keep going. Slowly Mingyu thrust another few inches into Chan, who whined desperately as he felt every inch of Mingyu’s mammoth cock pushing into him. 

After what felt like hours Mingyu finally bottomed out, looking down to see where Chan’s hole was stretched around the thick base of his dick. Mingyu looked at Chan, waiting until the younger nodded to start moving. 

Mingyu slowly pulled out until only the tip remained, watching Chan squirm for a moment before sliding all ten inches back into the boy. Chan moaned and arched his back, begging Mingyu to fuck him harder, the older more than happy to oblige.

Chan whined as Mingyu pounded into him, the hotel bed shaking with the force of Mingyu’s thrusts. Mingyu placed a hand on either side of Chan’s head, leaning forward to kiss the dancer as he brutally slammed into the tight hole.

A loud whine suddenly came from Chan, the boy breaking the kiss as he felt the blunt head of Mingyu’s cock stab into his prostate. Mingyu angled his hips to target the bundle of nerves, making Chan shake as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Just as he felt himself getting close Chan told Mingyu to pull out, the older doing so instantly. Chan shoved Mingyu onto his back, mounting the rapper and slamming himself back down on Mingyu’s cock.

Chan bounced quickly in Mingyu’s lap, jerking himself off at the same pace he was riding the older boy. Mingyu groaned and watched Chan impale himself on the massive cock, the dancer falling apart right before Mingyu’s eyes.

Feeling himself getting close, Mingyu started bucking up into Chan’s ass, the younger whining and squeezing the thick cock in response. Mingyu’s thrusts got faster the closer he got to his orgasm and soon Chan wasn’t even moving, simply letting Mingyu hammer up into him as the rapper chased his orgasm.

With a growl Mingyu came, pushing as deep as he could into Chan and firing rope after rope of cum up into the boy. Chan whined as he felt Mingyu’s cum splattering inside of him, the sensation pushing Chan over the edge. 

Whining and fucking into his fist desperately, Chan sprayed his load all over Mingyu’s firm stomach, collapsing onto the older boy once he’d finished cumming. The two laid there for a moment, Mingyu’s softening cock slipping out of Chan’s used hole. 

“You know,” Mingyu said as Chan caught his breath. “You could’ve just woken me up. I would’ve happily helped you with your...problem.”

“Next time.” Chan mumbled as he rested his head on Mingyu’s chest, finally feeling himself fall asleep. Chuckling, Mingyu reached over and turned off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear one day I'm going to run out of ideas for seventeen hotel fics but that day isn't here yet.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
